


Five Nights At Freddy's: Shrunken Adventures

by novarose122001



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Celebrations, Horror, Mystery, Past, Pizza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It was another day at the pizzeria.But, this time, something was off about the pizzeria.Strange paranormal actives acted around in the back room, strange "red stuff" coming out of the animatronics, along with weird glitching, black eyes with only a white pinprick, lines that are not normal, and awful smells.The pizzeria was once shut down after the strange things, but, after a strange behavior from a couple of the night guards, the curse of the pizzeria was finally over.Or is it?Join with a couple of friends, for a giant adventure that is going back to the past, and to save the day!





	Five Nights At Freddy's: Shrunken Adventures

Stephanie was waiting outside the house, waiting for her “stepbrothers” and “stepmother” to come out to go to a pizzeria that has animatronics.

The first two to come out is the twins and then Jessica, as usual, wearing too much makeup and dressed as a drag.

She locked the door to her house and walked over to the vehicle she drives.

The car is a bright ugly blue Toyota with a large torso for larger objects and people.

“Come on, sweeties.” she urged. “We will be late for being the first ones at the pizzeria.”

“Does that mean that Stephanie has to come?” Jason whined.

“No babysitters want to babysit her, and besides, who needs an ugly piece of trash like her?” Jessica answered as Stephanie frowned in anger.

She clenched her right hand into a fist.

Stephanie wishes to punch her in the face for good, but, knowing it will make her alone easily.

So, she walked over to the car and opened the door to the torso.

Since the boys get the middle seat of the car, she gets the back of where she belongs.

She crawled into the back of the vehicle and sat down on the cold metal floor and closed the door.

After the boys got into the car, as the “stepmother” got into the driver seat, all three buckled their seat belts as Stephanie sat there in the back.

“Buckle up now,” she replied to Stephanie as she glanced at her in the mirror. “You do not want to get into a car crash because of you, right?”

Stephanie glanced around and noticed there were no seatbelts to protect her from the rough bumps and sides.

She curled closer in the middle to be small.

Feeling annoyed and furious at the same time of how she treated like this.

The “stepmother” started the car and drove out of the driveway, heading towards where the pizzeria is.

As they drove through the streets of their town, Stephanie watched as the townspeople passed her, without noticing her in the truck.

She wished to scream out from inside the truck to the other people.

The “stepmother” made a sharp turn around the corner and Stephanie tried to grab onto something to stop herself from getting crashed into the walls.

But, she collided with the hard and plastic side, hitting her left side of head almost near the temple, but protected from her shoulder, which also got injured.

She hissed through her teeth in pain when she collided with the hard wall, scootching away from the wall back to the middle of the place.

Glancing up to the “stepmother” driving the car who is not noticing her, but for the twins laughing at her pain.

She felt hurt, and furious, at the same time.

So, she curled closer to her body to be more protected, and this time, used her claws for a “seat belt” and dug them into the ground of the car, so she would get unhurt from the walls again.

As they drove through town, Stephanie kept her fingers into the ground, wincing in fear every time they turned a corner, thinking her fingers might rip off and collide into a wall.

They reached the pizzeria, Stephanie sighed through her mouth and glanced at her hands, nothing how pale white they are.

Popping her fingers out, she rubbed her left hand’s first finger to ease the pain, as she was shaking from head to toe.

She peeked through the small window of the car, noticing the pizzeria and felt curious.

The pizzeria was an enormous flat building only with one story, and the neon billboard to show what the building is an orange and yellow sign, with the mascot’s head over the letters, which said, “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria!” in bold words.

“Well, here we are,” the stepmother informed, picking up her purse and opened her door.

“This is my favorite place!” Jacob remarked, bouncing up and down.

“Your favorite place? It is my favorite place.” Jason remarked back, puffing his chest.

Stephanie rolled her eyes in unamusement, knowing what will happen next.

She glanced back at the pizzeria with curiosity and confusion, curious about what could be inside.

For her, she has never been inside a pizzeria in a long time.

Yes, she has been to Chuck E. Cheese’s once when she was young back then, but that was ages ago.

Now, she felt curious right now about what is inside the pizzeria.

She unlocked the door to get outside, was about to get out of the car, when Jacob and Jason slammed the door in front of her, slamming her back inside the truck, and she growled.

But, she sighed, calming herself down from being angry, knowing it will make her insane, so, she tried again to open the door.

This time, checking for the brats.

She stepped out of the car again, glancing side to side for the brats and walked out.

When she got outside, the “stepmother” marched right over to her and slammed the door behind her with her right hand and frowned at her.

“Listen here, freak,” she growled while staring at Stephanie in her eyes. “Any business. Funny business. Any at all. You will not see daylight for a week!”

Stephanie only replied with a nod.

“Go inside,” she ordered.

Stephanie nodded her head again and walked towards the pizzeria, getting ready for the chaos.

When the doors to the pizzeria opened after the guards unlocked the doors.

The sounds inside the pizzeria echoed inside with live music and the happy laughter of children.

Her nose smelled extraordinary smells of pizza, root beer, cake, and ice cream all at the same time.

‘Oh, wow…’ She thought to herself, her curiosity growing. ‘I wonder what’s inside…’

When she got inside the pizzeria after sneaking past her “stepmother” and “stepbrothers.”

She could see what is inside the pizzeria without having to look through heads.

There was animatronics on the stage, as there was a place in the corner, covered with a purple curtain, decorated with stars.

The party room was massive and filled with lively people and children inside as there were tables on every place for people to sit down on.

There were pizzas on every table for each child, as children ran every direction of the room, heading up to the three animatronics and running away.

She walked towards the three animatronics, keeping an eye out for kids in her way.

When she got up to the front of the stage, she stood in front of the three animatronics, looking curious.

The first one in the two is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle.

He wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand.

The animatronic has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle.

From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints.

His round ears are articulated and can thus move backward and forwards.

The animatronic sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, has no visible teeth on his upper jaw.

His irises are a light blue color like any human eyes.

The one on his right-hand side is a bluish-purple-colored animatronic rabbit, with magenta eyes and a squarish muzzle.

The color from his muzzle, his stomach, and the insides of his ears are in a lighter color.

He sports articulated ears capable of bending backward and forwards and wears a red bow tie, which obstructed by his chin.

He carries a dark red guitar and has round teeth and lacks eyebrows, with no visible teeth on his upper jaw.

The third one on the left-hand side of where the bear animatronic is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows.

On the top of her head are three “tufts” of feathers.

She has two talons from each of her orange feet.

The animatronic wears a white bib around the neck that reads “LET’S EAT!!!” in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple around the words, flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three.

The animatronic has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak.

She stared at the animatronics as they moved around in their spots, programmed to repeat the same lines over and over again, along with other lines they said.

They moved in different directions as if they were greeting adults and teenagers too.

But none of them got off the stage to greet the kids.

“ _Hi there, boys and girls,_ ” the bear animatronic greeted. “ _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria._ ”

The little kids around Stephanie cheered as loud as they can as she listened to the animatronics.

“ _There are plenty of games to play, and there are lots of pizzas to eat._ ” the bear animatronic continued, not minding all the loudness from the children. “ _Come join me and my friends, Bonnie and Chica. I assure you all, you will love it here._ ”

She felt more curious about the closed area with the purple curtain, so, she walked over to the place.

When she got over to the area, she stood in front of the closed curtains, wondering what could hide behind.

Stephanie overheard the mascot’s voice from the stage she was standing in front of said, to the other side of the room, “ _After you are done with your pizza kids, head on over to the Pirate’s Cove, and visit our old friend, Foxy. If you have a birthday party, go to the Party Room, where you’ll visit the Marionette._ ”

She stared at the closed area for a moment, thinking to herself about the animatronic named “Foxy” from behind the curtains.

Before she could walk away from the closed area, she heard singing from the other side of the curtain, sounding sad and somber, like how a young musician would sing about their loss of their loved ones.

Except the voice was more of a pirate than a musician.

“ _Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, while the waves they roll,_ ” the voice sang, as Stephanie listened to the song, feeling sad like the animatronic that was singing the song. “ _Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, ocean breezes blow._ ”

First, she thought it could be a man singing from behind the curtain, but stopped, noticing the voice was more an animatronic than human.

Before she could call out to the animatronic, a voice yelled at her, “What are you doing standing there?! Get away from there!”

She jumped two inches from the ground and whipped around, noticing a day guard in the distance.

“Get away from there right now!” he shouted at her again, as Stephanie sped away from the spot, past the angry day guard who glared at her as she walked.

“S-Sorry.” she stammered as she walked past him.

When she walked away from him, she sped walked into a different room than the one she was staying inside, keeping an eye out for the little ones.

She stopped after speed walking away from the spot where she was, panting.

Stephanie placed her hand on the table right next to her, leaning against it as she took a quick break.

Out of the blue, she heard a music box playing without warning, that sounded like it was right next to her, so, she looked to the left of where she was, noticing a light blue box, tied in a purple ribbon.

‘Strange…’ She thought to herself, as she inched closer to the enormous box, as it continued to play music from inside. ‘What could be inside and most of all, my birthday isn’t until December…’

Before she could reach over to the music box and open it.

The box instead opened all by itself, with no help from anyone else.

The sudden opening of the box first startled Stephanie first, but she relaxed and felt nervous about what could pop out.

She prepared herself for the jump scare of the creature inside, but instead, something appeared before her, without scaring her.

The figure was a thin animatronic.

The animatronic has a white face with black, hollow eyes.

Its face is like that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker.

The body somewhat resembles a sock monkey’s body, with the round, oval shape, and a thin waist with three white buttons on the chest.

The hands are round that with three spindly fingers each, decorated with white stripes on the wrists and ankles, and a thin, long neck.

It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point.

It has neither hair nor head accessories.

The animatronic stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria if the animatronic is out of the box it is standing inside.

They both stared at each other for a moment, as she looked confused about the animatronic and what it is doing, as it was staring at her.

Without saying a single word, the animatronic reached into its box and picked up a tiny white box, wrapped in a light cyan blue ribbon.

It held the present out for Stephanie to take it.

She stares at the present in its three-fingered hand, then back up at its hollow eyes.

“Is this present for me?” she asked, feeling unsure about receiving a gift from a random animatronic.

The puppet animatronic nodded its head yes.

She glanced at the present in the puppet animatronic’s hand, feeling curious about what could be inside.

Stephanie took the present from its hand, feeling her heart beat faster.

It moved its leading hand away from her and patiently waited for her to open the present.

She slowly undid the bow that holds the present together and opened the box, without ripping the wrapping to pieces.

After she finished opening the box, she peered inside and saw there was something small inside.

She reached into the box with her right hand to pull out whatever could be inside.

Before she could get it, something made her pass out after the sudden feeling of dizziness.

As for the puppet animatronic, it only went back into the box it popped out of, without even helping the young lady up from being on the ground.

No one else noticed she was missing.

When the pizzeria was closing, her “stepmother” and her “stepbrothers” left her inside, without asking one of the day guards if they saw her.

She is in big trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
